


With an Army of Teddy Bears

by TigressJade



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-02
Updated: 2012-11-02
Packaged: 2017-11-17 14:35:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/552628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TigressJade/pseuds/TigressJade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Finland confronts Sweden about the Teddy Bear War with Belarus. He's still not sure how something so silly even got this far.</p>
            </blockquote>





	With an Army of Teddy Bears

**Author's Note:**

> So I've been reading articles for the past few weeks about the "Teddy Bear War" going on between Sweden and Belarus. It's strangely amusing, despite being about a rather serious issue of political contention. For those of you who haven't read the articles. Sweden and Belarus kicked out each other's ambassadors last month after having words about an incident that happened on July 4th, Belarus' independence day (when they broke away from the USSR). A Swedish law firm dropped hundreds of teddy bears from a private plane into parts of Belarus with signs that held pro-democratic messages, in support of the underground movements to end its dictatorship. Did I mention they used "teddy bears"?
> 
> Anyway, this fic is about Finland confronting Sweden over what happened...with the teddy bears.

"Really Sve? Teddy bears?" Tino asked in disbelief.

Berwald's expression changed to one of acute embarrassment.

"W'sn't my idea" his husband replied. "B't I thought they w're cute."

Tino looked away, because Berwald's eyes had grown fierce once again, despite his tone. Even though he was now used to the intensity of Sweden's expressions and their tendency to be the opposite of how the nation really felt, it was still really hard for Tino to look him in the eye sometimes.

"They were" Tino agreed. "I just don't like the idea of you fighting with Mr. Russia's sister. She's...scary."

"B't the situation c'nt be 'ny better f'r 'her" the Swede answered. "Wh't 'bout the people there?"

"I understand Sve, but that doesn't mean we should start squabbling amongst each other. Especially not with Natalia being so scary and all." Tino said. "I don't think that makes it any easier on the people of her country. It might shut them out even more."

Berwald looked at him with sad eyes. Tino tried to resist the kicked puppy look the other nation was sending his way, but failed miserably. He really didn't want to start some international incident with Belarus, not that he could prevent what had already happened. Finland was determined not to desert Sweden though, and the look he was giving him made him want to hug the taller nation.

"Alright" Tino said finally. "I'll tell my president to send out a message of support for your country. I don't know if she'll do it though, Sve, she has to think of everyone."

"R'lly Fin?" Berwald asked with a huge smile that shone. Even his eyes were smiling, which made them look less scary. "D'es th's mean we c'n make m're teddy bears?"

"Yes Sve. Just don't tell her where you got them."

"She's g'nna know 'nyw'y" Sweden reasoned. "Y' still live w'th me 'n the s'me house."

"Good point. She probably isn't very happy with me anyway right now." Tino said thoughtfully. "So I suppose it doesn't really matter what I do. She'll still be angry."

"'m s'rry Fin" Berwald said looking slightly regretful.

"Don't worry about it. She was always angry when I was at Mr. Russia's house. If you'd done something else it would still have upset her" Tino reasoned.

"B't-"

"I understand, you were only trying to help people Sve. Just try to be a little more tactful about it next time."

"The look on her face w's pr'tty funny though when th'y j'st fell outta the sky l'ke that" Berwald put in.

Tino smiled slightly.

"I think you surprised everyone, including Alfred and Mr. Russia."

The phone rang a moment later. Berwald picked it up and unsurprisingly a certain American answered.

"'lo?"

"Sweden! Dude! I just had the best idea!" Alfred said without waiting for a response. "How do you feel about Beanie Babies?!"

Berwald moved the phone away from his ear and put a hand to his head.

"Wh't've I done?"


End file.
